One Day's Regret
by Melody H. Grace
Summary: Oneshot: Nobara was betrayed by her childhood friend on Christmas Eve. Because of it, she became a Dangerous Ablilty Type. A year afterward, will her experiences be avenged? NIxKS, Rated T because it is a great letter and it's in the word "great"


**Hello! Hola! Shalom! Gonichiwa! Bonjour! Aloha! **

**Sorry for my randomness. You see, I got a language dictionary for Christmas that teaches you about fifty words in a lot of languages, and I got bored. "Hi!" is such a clichéd greeting (but I still like it).**

**I got the idea for this story from a nightmare I had. My worst enemy (a boy) was about to kiss me when I woke up (Phew! Close one!). I started wondering if the same thing happened when I was awake, except that it was a guy I liked, and it was my second worst enemy (a girl) turned off the lights, and threw herself in front of the guy I liked. Turn those people into Gakuen Alice characters, and I ended up with this. By the way, this has nothing to do with "Follies of a Faulty Christmas". Also, I changed the ages around, so all of the kids (Nobara, Kaname, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Luca, Tsubasa, Misaki and Sumire) are all 14. And, Natsume is in Latent Ability Type (don't protest, it helped the story flow a little more). **

**Oh, yeah, almost forgot: ****Nobara isn't mine! She's all Higuchi-sensei's! Also, a kid named Frizz Muzino is mentioned in the story also. He isn't mine either. He belongs to Scott Westerfeld (he's a main character in "Extras")**

**Dedicated to all of the girl readers who never got kissed (I feel your pain. I was never kissed either). **

Disclaimer: I don't have money, and I don't have drawing skills. What made you think I'm Tachibana Higuchi again?

_One Day's Regret_

I stared out the window of my old classroom at the prestigious Alice Academy, watching my former classmates waltz around the giant, colorful pine tree. I saw its cheerful lights bring warmth and comfort to everybody's hearts.

Except one person, whose heart was heavy with pain at the sight of it. I, Nobara Ibargi, am that girl. It reminded me of the pain from last year.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting with my three best friends; Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, and Misaki Harada. We were talking mindlessly about how hard it was to put it together. _

_Okay, so Mikan and I were talking about how hard it was, because all Hotaru and Misaki had done was read the newspaper. _

"_You should have helped us!" Mikan was saying, a pout on her face. Misaki and Hotaru exchanged glances. _

"_If we did," started Hotaru "then we would've hurt ourselves on the ladder."Misaki nodded in agreement, while Mikan and I winced at the memory of falling off a five-foot ladder. _

"_You're just lucky that I decided to be nice," I said, sighing, tossing some of my bright blue hair over my shoulder "Otherwise you'd be popsicles," The other three nodded. I had the Alice of Ice, but I was also good at keeping my temper, so nobody (usually) got affected by my Alice. _

_Suddenly, four shadows crept over us. We turned around to find ourselves facing four boys; Natsume Hyuga (Mikan's crush and stalker), Luca Nogi (Hotaru's crush and stalker), Tsubasa Ando (Misaki's boyfriend), and Kaname Sonoh (my best childhood friend). Without another word, Misaki stood up, grabbed Tsubasa's outstretched hand, and let herself be led onto the dance floor. A couple of moments later, Hotaru and Luca did the same thing, as did Natsume and Mikan soon after. Kaname and I were all alone. _

_We started talking about Frizz Muzino, a brave kid who lived on our block when we were kids, and all the tricks he used to pull. Kaname and I used to hold a station holding bets on if he could do it (he always did). The three of us became rich from it, as Frizz always insisted on taking some of the profits. We were silent for a few moments. He turned to face me. _

"_Do you want to dance?" he asked, a little shyly. I was surprised, but accepted. He took my hand and gently led me onto the dance floor, slipping his other hand onto my waist, while I placed my free hand on his shoulder. _

_As we were dancing, I realized something about him. _He really is handsome_ I thought. I felt myself blush, and saw that he too was blushing. He started leaning in towards my face, I started to close my eyes…_

_Suddenly, the bright tree, and the post lamps around it turned off in a flash. Kaname and I straightened our backs, still a little confused about what almost happened. _

_I felt someone push me out of Kaname's arms, causing me to fall (painfully) to the ground. Soon after, the lights came back on, and I was shocked to see that Sumire Shoda, the evil diva of our class, was in lip lock with Kaname, the latter of whose eyes were still wide open. _

_I had seen enough. I ran as fast as I could away from the party, towards the Northern Forest, sat behind a tree, and broke down. _

"_Nobara Ibargi," said a quiet voice. I spun around. There was a tall man in a black coat, with black hair and a white mask standing over me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. He smiled kindly. _

"_My name is Persona," he said. "I'm a High-School Division teacher. If I'm correct, you have the Ice Alice, you are a Two Star and you are with the Latent Ability Types?" I nodded. "I am pleased to say, that you have been excepted the school to become a Special Star, and to join me with the Dangerous Ability Types," If I wasn't crying, my jaw would have dropped. I had thought that Dangerous Ability Types weren't real. I had thought it was just the four classes I know of; Special (Mikan, Tsubasa, and Misaki), Technical (Hotaru), Somatic (Luca and Kaname), and Latent (Natsume, and I). _

_I knew the answer before I could hear myself say it. I knew that I could never face Kaname, or his friends, or my friends after what had just happened at the party. I straightened by back, and looked at Persona's face, feeling my personality change from the bubbly girl I was, to a girl with a cool disposition. _

"_Yes," I said in a business-like tone. Persona's smile became a bit colder. _

"_Excellent," he said, as he started to explain what Dangerous Ability Types were. _

**End Flashback**

I saw Misaki and Tsubasa, and I felt my vision begin to blur.

I saw Luca and Hotaru, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

I saw Mikan and Natsume, and I felt myself shaking.

Then, I saw Sumire and Kaname, and it was too much. I started doing something I hadn't done in a year; I cried. I forgot how good it felt, to just let drops of salt water drift down my cheeks in beautiful drops, and the relief that spread over me that I was getting all the tension and stress from a year of fierce training out of my system. I realized that I hadn't seen any of my friends since the party. My training was alone, with about five others, all older than me. We never became friends, our paths of work were too dark to risk it. I remembered all of the missions I had, and all the scars that they caused. I remembered my friends.

My old friends thought that I had died, that I had disappeared, or something like that. I didn't need their sympathy, because I knew that they didn't have it. I willed myself to look at Kaname again, trying to pretend that Sumire wasn't there.

He was just as handsome as he was a year ago. Same hair, same eyes, same smile. It hurt to see that I was 20 yards away from him, and to remember that Sumire was wear I was a year ago.

To my surprise, he turned towards the window and saw me, his eyes widening. I saw him turn back to Sumire to tell her something. She looked shocked, and said something back, looking a little annoyed. I saw Kaname's eyes flash with rage. He yelled at her and stormed off.

"Serves her right," I said, staring at a sobbing Sumire. I couldn't help it. She did deserve it. If it wasn't for her, I would still have my friends, and be in the Latent Ability Types. And still have Kaname.

I heard the door open. I spun around, my hair whipping my face. There he was. The boy I was just thinking about. The soul deliverer looked shocked to see me. I didn't know whether to run up to him and kiss him, or beat his head in for dating the Cat-Dog idiot. I chose to turn back to the window.

"What do you want, Sonoh?" I asked crossly. I wasn't going to turn into an emotional piece of garbage again without a fight.

"Nobara? Is that you?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Where were you? You were missing for-"

"A year, I know," I turned to face him. His maroon eyes were still open unusually wide.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked

"Be my guest," I said darkly, putting a lot of force into my words, turning back to the window. I felt the slight shift in weight as he sat next to me. We sat like that for a while, looking out the window, not talking to each other. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Remember when we were younger, and Frizz tried to-" he began, but I cut him off.

"State your business here and leave," I said coldly.

"Well, I didn't see my best friend for a year, and I want to know why," he said quietly. I heard that the slight threat and lost control of my temper, something that I quickly learned to do during training. I turned to face him in rage.

"Well, how would _you_ like it if your best friend kissed your worst enemy, which caused you to run into the director of the Dangerous Ability Types?" I screamed. "How would _you_ like it if you were forcefully taken away from your friends _again_?" he seemed a little shocked, but regained composure.

"Before you further damage my eardrums, will you let me explain?" he asked. I sighed.

"Alright. You have three minutes. Then, leave," I said.

"Okay fine," he said. He turned away from me. "I had a crush on you since before we came to the Academy. I realized during the party last year that I was a big coward for not telling you how I felt about you, and asked you to dance," I nodded "I was about to kiss you when the lights went out. I thought you fell, and then came back up again. It was dark, so I thought it was you. And Sumire, who I thought was you, kissed me. I was shocked. But by the time I realized that it wasn't you, it was too late," he shrugged. "That's it,"

"Good," I said "Now, leave," he faced me and grinned.

"Don't have too. My three minutes aren't up yet," he said. I swore. _Should have seen that coming. _

"Okay," I said "So why were you dancing with her just now," he grimaced.

"She told me that she knew your whereabouts, and would only tell me where you were if I went out with her," he sighed. "I had no choice. I needed to know that you were at least safe," he eyed the scar on my hand from my latest mission. "Apparently Dangerous Ability Types aren't really safe," I shook my head. I was starting to get tired of the lies I had known were there. I tried to grasp the girl I once was, but I couldn't find her. She was gone.

"Kaname," I said standing up. "I'm sorry, but I only came here as tradition. We're only allowed to return to the school for one night-the night of the anniversary of when we became Dangerous Ability Types. I have to leave soon," I started towards the door when a hand grasped my wrist. Kaname's hand. I looked at him quizzically. He didn't hesitate as he bent his head down and kissed my mouth, just for a second, before pulling away and letting go. I began walking again before stopping in the doorway. I was hit with the full impact of what he had done. So I did what any normal lovesick girl would do.

I ran back and kissed him full on the mouth.

We just stood there, lost in the moment, for god-knows-how-long, before sighing in unison and pulling away.

"I love you," I said, before kissing him on the cheek and running towards Dangerous Ability's hideout. I wasn't shocked to see that Persona was waiting for me.

"What's the mission this time?" I asked, but Persona shook his head.

"No mission tonight, Blue Jay," he said, referring to the mask I wear on missions. "But you do have a job to do," I looked at him curiously. He handed me a slip of paper.

"This person is to join us. He won't be in the field, but he can give a soul to whatever he makes, so he could make useful weaponry for those in the field," I caught my breath. I could only think of one person who could deliver souls to anything he makes. I opened the piece of paper, and felt my own soul soar with happiness at the name inside.

"_Kaname Sonoh_"

**This is the longest, and the best, FanFic that I have ever written, so it's special to me. Please, tell me if it's bad or whatnot, because I've only been getting nice reviews and it's starting to make me suspicious, so I WANT FEEDBACK! (please). Also, if you want to give me a late Christmas present, could you get a Beta to read this and my other stories. **

**But of course, I love reviews too!**

**Sincerely, **

**Melody H. Grace**

**P.S. Nobara is the best Gakuen Alice character ever. Period. She's supposed to be really shy (I made her a little OOC) and she's always teased and made fun of by people, but she still holds on to her dignity (it's noble.). **


End file.
